Guado Guardian
; Home }} Guado Guardian is an enemy in Final Fantasy X. There are four types. Guado Guardians can be fought in the Macalania Temple, and two are fought alongside Seymour in the boss battle in the same place. Two are later fought alongside the Wendigo at Lake Macalania. The fourth time the Guado Guardians can be fought is in Home where they are stronger than all previous encounters. Stats | 2 sensor = Heals himself with Auto-Potion so stop him by stealing. | 2 scan = Try to stop him from healing himself with Auto-Potion. He sometimes casts Berserk on other enemies, making them stronger. | 2 common steal = Hi-Potion | 2 rare steal = X-Potion | 2 common drop = Ability Sphere | 2 rare drop = Ability Sphere | 2 weapon abilities = Sensor, Piercing, Strength +3%, Strength +5%, Magic +3%, Magic +5% | 2 armor abilities = HP +5%, MP +5%, Magic Def +3% | 2 equip drop rate = 8 | 2 equip slot min = 1 | 2 equip slot max = 3 | 2 equip ability min = 1 | 2 equip ability max = 3 | 2 bribe = Immune | 2 abilities = Thundara, Blizzara, Berserk, Auto-Potion, Eye Drops , Shell , Protect | 2 doom count = 5 | 2 poison = 25 | 2 petrify = 25 | 2 death = 25 | 2 zanmato = 4 | 2 silence = Immune | 2 sleep = Immune | 2 slow = Immune | 2 magic break = Immune | 2 threaten = Immune | 2 poison% = 25 | 2 info = Can use Steal to disable ability to use Auto-Potion. | 3 hp = 2600 | 3 overkill = 1432 | 3 mp = 600 | 3 strength = 1 | 3 magic = 24 | 3 defense = 1 | 3 magic defense = 1 | 3 agility = 20 | 3 accuracy = 0 | 3 evasion = 0 | 3 luck = 15 | 3 ap = 540 | 3 overkill ap = 1080 | 3 gil = 380 | 3 location = Home | 3 sensor = Tries to nullify Lulu's magic. | 3 scan = Controls fiends like Bombs and Chimeras. Tries to stop Lulu's magic with Silence and Confuse. Hit him with Silence Attack first to leave him helpless. | 3 common steal = Hi-Potion | 3 rare steal = Hi-Potion x2 | 3 common drop = Ability Sphere | 3 rare drop = Ability Sphere | 3 weapon abilities = Sensor, Piercing, Strength +3%, Strength +5%, Magic +3%, Magic +5% | 3 armor abilities = HP +5%, MP +5%, Magic Def +3% | 3 equip drop rate = 8 | 3 equip slot min = 1 | 3 equip slot max = 3 | 3 equip ability min = 1 | 3 equip ability max = 3 | 3 bribe = X-Potion | 3 bribe qty = 30 | 3 abilities = Fira, Confuse, Silence, Reflect , NulFrost , Fire | 3 doom count = 5 | 3 silence = 20 | 3 petrify = 25 | 3 death = 25 | 3 sleep = Immune | 3 magic break = Immune | 3 threaten = Immune }} Seymour strategy The Guards will first cast Protect on themselves while Seymour will cast Shell. The Guards will cover Seymour and heal themselves with Hi-Potions when damaged; this can be prevented by stealing from them. Kimahri's Stone Breath will defeat them both. Wendigo strategy The Guado Guardians will heal the Wendigo; stealing from them will prevent them from doing so. On death, the Guardians will cast Shell and Protect on the Wendigo; to prevent this Kimahri can use Stone Breath to defeat them both. Ejecting the Guardians will not remove Protect or Shell. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Guadoguard-artwork-ffx.png|Artwork. FFX Auto-Potion EA.png|Auto-Potion. FFX Berserk EA.png|Berserk. FFX Protect EA.jpg|Protect. FFX Shremedy.png|Shremedy. Related enemies *Seymour *Wendigo fr:Garde Guado Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X